Touch the Sky
by mebemegan
Summary: Sam touches the sky when Freddie kisses her Sam/Freddie oneshot


Freddie knew it was irrational, crazy and possibly flat out stupid, but he did it anyway; He kissed Sam Puckett, the school bully, the person that tormented him every day and the girl that stole his heart. The crazy thing? She kissed back before running out of school, faster than he ever thought possible. Carly, Sam and Freddie's mutual best friend, was currently pacing in front of him, phone glued to her ear, calling Sam for the fifth time since she bailed. Freddie was leaning against the locker, dazed. They were bickering as usual when Freddie got mesmerized by the way her lips moved and before he knew it, his lips were covering them.

"Why did you kiss her and then let her run off?" Carly asked, stopping in front of him after leaving Sam another voicemail.

Looking up at his best friend, Freddie saw that she was annoyed, "I don't know, Carls. I was surprised she kissed back instead of hitting me."

Carly sighed; she knew that Freddie had been harboring a long time crush on the feisty blonde, but was sworn to secrecy. She knew that Sam liked Freddie as well even though she didn't admit it out loud, but Freddie didn't believe her, "I told you she likes you, but no you never listen to me! I'm just her best friend!"

Freddie smiled, pushing himself off the locker, "I'm sorry Carly, next time I will listen to you, ok?"

Carly gave a weak smile as she glanced at her phone again, "Find Sam and make things right and I'll forgive you. And there better not be a next time Freward Benson!"

****

Sam ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she finally reached her favorite spot in the entire world- the park where she and Freddie meet back when they were little. She collapsed in the sand by the swings, trying to catch her breath as she tried to figure out what happened back there. Freddie Benson, her best friend, her long time crush, her knight in shining armor that didn't even know it, had kissed her- and she ran.

Falling back into the sand so she was looking up at the sky, Sam closed her eyes as her breathing returned. In her mind, Sam felt Freddie's lips on hers again; it was so perfect and amazing and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven in the short five seconds.

"Thinking of something in particular?" a voice asked from above her.

Sam's eyes shot open finding Freddie leaning over her with her favorite smile plastered to his face. Giving a weak smile, Sam stood up quickly, stuttering, "Uh…you know…stuff."

Freddie knew Sam better than anyone else in the world and knew that when she was nervous, they weren't going to get anywhere. Glancing around, Freddie saw the swings and grinned, "Wanna swing? I'll push you if you want."

Sam smiled an easy going grin, "Better be high Benson, I don't do that slow swingin'."

"Yes Princess Puckett." Freddie shot back taking a step closer with a crooked grin.

Sam blushed and quickly turned away to run the short distance to the swings. Freddie sighed and followed her standing behind her as she sat down. Giggling, Sam pumped her legs to go faster while Freddie pushed her. After a while, Freddie stopped her, twisting the swing so she was facing him. Sam's face was flushed from all her laughter and she smiled up at Freddie with a new found confidence.

Leaning closer, Freddie asked, "Did you touch the sky?"

Standing up, Sam wrapped her arms around him, "Only when you kiss me."

Freddie grinned before leaning down to press his lips to hers again. Sam responded by pulling him closer as he gently kissed her. As they found different angles to press their lips together Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up so they were the same height. Sam giggled into the kiss and Freddie got caught off guard and fell backwards into the sand. They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Sam rolled off him so the were both looking up at the sky, trying to control their laughter.

Rolling on his side, Freddie asked, "Be my girlfriend?"

Sam leaned her head up to kiss him again before asking, "Help me touch the sky?"

"Always."

**OK that ending really sucked but tell me what you guys think of the rest of it! Please review ;) **


End file.
